1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power converting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A matrix converter including a plurality of bidirectional switches which connect individual input phases and individual output phases is available as a power converting apparatus. Regarding the matrix converter, a technology for realizing a step-up function has been suggested (for example, see International Publication No. 2006/112275).
In the matrix converter having a step-up function, reactors are provided between individual input phases and bidirectional switches, the input-phase side of the reactors is short-circuited and then released by the bidirectional switches to output a voltage higher than a power supply voltage.